An Uncertain Destiny
by shoujolover22
Summary: This story takes place immediately following when Dark seals himself and Krad within the Dark wings. It is written with the anime in mind not the manga sorry for any inaccuracies that occur as a result of that. Dark x Krad.


AN:Hmmm this was interesting. Well for a Christmas gift for my friend Panda Hat (no that's obviously not his real name) I was asked to write a short fic about Dark and Krad from DNAngel. I had never even considered writing for this pairing before but I agreed. Well this is the result of what my brain vomitted. If you read the manga, I apologize for any inaccuracies. This story takes place directly following when Dark seals the two of them in the Black Wings in the anime. Also, if there are any inaccuracies according to the anime I apologize for those too. Please point them out to me so i can fix them. If the entire story is inaccurate....well then I am just screwed aren't I? Anyway enjoy your mind vomit. And no I do not own DNAngel or the characters. Just saying, in case you didn't know.

Warning:Fluff sorry. It was by request. He wanted something light.

* * *

An Uncertain Destiny

"I can't believe you actually did that Dark," Krad said as he glared at the black-winged man in front of him.

"I knew what would happen. I just couldn't bear to burden that family any longer with my presence. You should feel the same way. We have both been a nuisance long enough," Dark said solemnly.

Krad sighed and sat down on the hard ground. He looked around at the scenery surrounding them forlornly. Where were they now? Neither of them had any idea where they would end up or what would actually happen to them if they were actually sealed within the dark wings. Here they were though. This was actually another world though what was here was a mystery. Where they were right now was obviously a land devoid of any mercy by nature. The landscape was barren save for rocky cliff-faces that surrounded them on one side and a large body of water on the other side. The sky was dark and it looked as if it would start raining at any moment.

"What are we going to do?" Krad asked solemnly as he looked at the dark rain clouds and the angry sea in front of them.

"We're going to find shelter," Dark said firmly as he began to walk away from the blonde man.

"Dark! Wait for me," Krad said as he yelled after him. He was glad that he was free from everything now. And it didn't seem as if things would be too bad. They weren't floating through oblivion at least. They had actually ended up somewhere, whether it was hospitable and habitable was another question though.

The two had dissipated their wings and were now walking through a forest. They had made it up and over the cliffs thanks to their wings but now they were not of much use. They walked side by side, neither one truly wanting to start a conversation with the other, but it had to be done in order to alleviate the boredom.

"This is the first time we have actually been separated and had our own bodies," Krad said absentmindedly.

Dark continued to ignore the attempt that Krad was trying to make at chitchat.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Krad said turning around and stopping Dark in his tracks.

"You did such terrible things to that boy and you don't seem to have an ounce of regret for it," Dark stated as he glared at Krad.

"You don't understand. That family. You were lucky. Every one of the Satoshi family members that I inhabited dreaded the curse. They all hated me. Each and every one of them. You on the other hand were embraced as a great thief, Dark. Do you know it feels to be hated your entire life?"

Dark stared at the man in front of him who now had his gaze fixed on the ground below him.

"I don't hate you Krad," Dark said as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He wasn't lying. He had never truly hated Krad. It was just the fact that they were both a part of each other, and having that close of a tie to someone that he couldn't be close to tormented him.

"How is it that we are a part of each other yet we are so different from each other?" Dark asked.

Krad looked into Dark's eyes. They were sable and endless just like his soul. If they were truly one in the same, how could they be so different from each other? Why hadn't they been formed into one being when Dark had sealed them within the black wings? Wasn't that what they both had been expecting?

Krad reached his arms around Dark's neck and embraced him. He felt Dark move backward in response to the sudden contact but he held on firmly.

"I'm glad," Krad whispered.

"You're glad? Of what?" Dark replied curiously.

"I'm just glad that we are together. It was so lonely moving from person to person. I'm just happy that you, the one that is my other half, are here with me."

Dark reached his hands around Krad's back and pulled him close to himself. He understood completely how Krad felt. Maybe he hadn't had the same experiences as Krad had but he understood the loneliness and how it felt to never be able to love and be loved. No matter what they had both always been like parasites, simply inhabiting another's body until the stream of time designated that they should move on to another body.

The two stood in each other's embrace for a long while until they began to hear raindrops hitting the leaves of the trees above them. Rain began to penetrate the canopy and quickly started to saturate their clothing.

"Shit. Krad follow me, I have an idea," Dark said as he grabbed onto the golden-haired man's hand and dragged him along behind him. The two wondered through the forest until they found a particularly dense stand of trees where the rain seemed to be not quite as heavy in other parts of the forest.

"Here," Dark said as he took Krad's cloak off of his shoulders and sat it down on the ground. Suddenly Dark's wings erupted from his back and he sat down on Krad's cloak. He raised his wings as high above him as he possibly could and held them as if they were an umbrella. The dark-haired boy patted the space next to him signaling for Krad to join him. The blonde joined Dark under his wings and nestled himself close to him. Dark adjusted his wings so that they were low and tight together to provide maximum shelter from the rain.

"Krad, I know that you've been hated in the past and that we haven't been on the best terms with each other but…"

Krad looked at Dark curiously. What was he trying to say?

Dark reached out and touched Krad's face gently. Dark brought his face close to Krad's and gently pressed his lips against Krad's. He pulled away and looked into Krad's blushing face.

"Krad I'll protect you. I won't leave your side any more. I'll make sure that nobody hurts you ever again," Dark promised as he pulled Krad even closer to him.

"Dark…. thank you," Krad said as he leaned his head on Dark's shoulder.

"I promise I'll always be with you too," Krad repeated the same promise to Dark.

The two sat in silence keeping each other warm and dry under the safety of Dark's large wings.

* * *

AN: So how was the mind barf? Honestly let me know. I need feedback since I am actually considering continuing this story. I ended up writing more for this than I gave Panda Hat for a gift and more than I planned in general but that isn't posted here obviously. Don't know how a plot started but it did. Decided to delete that but you will see it if people say they liked it, otherwise this is the end.


End file.
